In any core making machine for casting it is clearly essential to replace the tool at the end of each work process corresponding to obtaining a certain core for casting. The tools or boxes of cores are in themselves heavy tonnage parts, which create problems of handling during transportation, and different solutions are used, ranging from bridge cranes to different kinds of motorized carriages, for the obvious purpose of transferring the tools from the corresponding warehouse to the machine and vice versa. Any of these solutions, irrespective of their more or less structural complexity, presents the fundamental problem that it is impossible to establish an automatic control system for changing tools, and the work process calls for an important manual participation.
In order to overcome this problem, the applicant has proposed in his Spanish patent No. 8602461 a mechanism for changing tools in core blower machines, which permits the tool change to be carried out in a fully automatic way.
However, in the solution which was offered in that patent, although the required objectives were reached, two important problems nevertheless remained: on the one hand, the carriage that was used as means for transporting the jibs is structurally complex and consequently expensive, and, on the other hand, no means are envisaged in that mechanism that permit the boxes of cores to be cleaned periodically, and this is necessary because agglomerant sand accumulates in them, which means tha unless these are cleaned periodically and relatively frequently, the boxes of cores lose measurements, the air inlet filters may become blocked and the elements that eject the manufactured cores may become clogged.
Thus, in a core production process for casting, at predetermined periods of time, the boxes must be taken out of the machine, cleaned and suitably fitted in the machine again. In the mechanism for automatic tool change mentioned above, no specific measures have been envisaged for these jobs.